In recent years there has been an increase in services performed after identifying the position where a person is. When providing a service after identifying the position where a person is, there are cases where, utilizing a large-scale system run by a public institution or a telecommunications carrier, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) or a mobile telephone communication network, a mobile terminal itself identifies its position and provides the service by means of an application in the mobile terminal. In addition to cases such as this one, there are cases where, for example, in regard to a relatively small area such as a commercial facility, a service provider acquires information for identifying the position of the mobile terminal in an indoor space of a commercial facility or the like, and an estimating device of the service provider associated with the facility identifies the position where the person is to thereby provide the service.
In the case where the position of the person is estimated and the service is provided outside the mobile terminal in this way, when the position is estimated using the radio wave strength of a wireless transmission terminal received at a base station such as disclosed in JP A No. 2007-329887 for example, data including the radio wave strength, which is information for identifying the position of the wireless transmission terminal, are transmitted from the base station to the estimating device that estimates the position.